The invention relates to the construction of surveying equipment and in particular to laser devices for constructing planes. Such laser devices serve to perform planing jobs in the building field and can be used in installing technical equipment in mechanical engineering as well as in other scientific and technical fields for which the prerequisites include the use of light planes and the possibility of transfer (for translational motion) of marking in horizontal and vertical planes.
From the prior art, a laser-leveling device called the CrossLiner 2 Pocket is known. The device contains laser radiation sources, prisms for developing planes on the basis from the laser beams, and a self-leveling suspended compensation unit, which ensures the construction of the horizontal reference laser plane and the vertical reference laser plane.
However, this known laser-leveling device enables the construction only of a vertical plane and a horizontal plane. It cannot be used if it is necessary to slide markings between the walls.
In terms of its technical essence and the effect that can be attained, the prior art that comes closes to the subject of the present application and is thus the prototype of the present application is a laser leveling device having a self-leveling support plate with laser radiation sources placed thereon, prisms for developing planes from the laser beams, a laser plummet, a power supply and a controller, and a mount for securing to a tripod. The optical axis of the laser plummet extends via the center point of the mount. All the structural units are built into one common housing.
In this known laser leveling device, it is a disadvantage that all the complex, expensive components and structural units have to be solidly coupled to one another. They are built into a common housing and cannot be separated into complementary function modules (supplementing one another). It is therefore not possible to equip the laser leveling device to suit an intended use. Consequently, the intrinsic costs of this laser leveling device are higher. Moreover, the known laser-leveling device has rather large dimensions and is heavy.
It is an object of the invention to develop a user-friendly multifunctional device of modular design. Equipping the device with modules and the choice of modules should be done to suit the intended use of the laser-leveling device and should not require any special exertion of force of any special costs. This is meant to ensure the enhancements of its usage properties.
Another object of the present invention is to broaden the available selection of technical means that ensure both the construction of several planes and their disposition relative to one another.
The technical outcome of the invention is that the leveling device is divided up into at least one radiation module and one mounting module. The modules are embodied such that various modules can be coupled with one another, and that the radiation modules can also be coupled together. The number of modules is determined by the set of tasks that are to be accomplished.